Adventures on Planet Yamek
by Bballmaniac3000
Summary: Gohan and Goku go on a space adventure to discover some trouble on a planet called Yamek PLEASE R/R
1. Surprising Death

Adventures on Planet Yamek  
  
CHAPTER ONE- GOHAN AND PICCOLO'S SPARRING SESSION  
  
"Piccolo are you ready for this attack?", asked a Mighty Super Saiyan "Gohan you know I can withstand any attack." "Alright then here it goes." Gohan suddenly goes into a massive transformation growing a tail and his hair coming down to his waist. "Piccolo are you still ready because I'm about to go through another transformation." "alright try me." "Ok here it goes Z-ball!" All of a sudden a great ball came that gave off about the same amount of light from a full moon. Gohan threw the ball in the into the are then stared at it. "What? Why are you throwing a energy ball into the air? CRAP" Piccolo was staring at a giant monkey in a super saiyan 3 form.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
BACK AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
"Daddy can I turn into a Super Saiyan like you do please?" asked the voice of a 6 year old Trunks " No trunks it takes years of training to become a super saiyan" said Vegeta at the other end of the gr a/n gr means gravity room not looking at his Son. "Oh yea then watch this" An annoyed Vegeta turned around to look at his son but saw a kid with golden hair and light green eyes. 'Wow he really can he really can. Amazing I couldn't do that when I was his age I just learned to do that 5 years ago.' Thought an impressed Vegeta "Huh what power" Vegeta Had just felt the energy from Gohan's transformation.  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE SON HOUSE IN GOHAN'S GR  
  
Piccolo was fighting a huge ape named Gohan! Piccolo tried everything he could do but the super saiyin 3 ape was too much. For a huge ape Gohan was pretty fast. Piccolo then thought of a great idea lets just hope it won't harm Gohan too bad! Piccolo then turned into his tri-form technique and then again with each Piccolo making nine Piccolos! They all surrounded the big ape. Then they all yelled beam cannon. Sending nine beams at Gohan. Killing him instantly. "  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. The Reunion

Adventures on Planet Yamek  
  
CHAPTER TWO- THE REUNION  
  
" Goku I've found you a new training partner you wanted" King Kai told Goku very fast " Wow is he strong?" asked Goku extremely excited. " Yes he is very strong and he is on his way now" King Kai replied " Well who is he" Goku asked anxiously " Let's just say you know him very well" King Kai said " King Kai, come on tell me please" " He's a saiyin" " Uh... king kai what's that ape doing running down snake way" " Oh that's your training partner" King Kai replied "Hey that's Gohan how did he die?" "Hey dad Piccolo killed me it's great we can see each other again" said the running ape "Wow Gohan you sure put on some weight" Goku said laughing " Be quiet dad this is one of my many transformations!" Gohan said angrily  
  
Gohan then went back to his normal state and hugged his dad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
BACK AT THE SON HOUSE  
  
Chichi then walked outside to dry the clothes. That she had just washed. She then walked in side the gravity room to invite them inside for cookies. Instead she asked where Gohan was. " Piccolo killed him I saw" Goten cried to his mother Chichi " I'm sorry" said Piccolo " You killed my son and all you can say is sorry" Chichi screamed " I'll get the Dragonballs with in a week and we can wish him back" said Piccolo " Ok but I won't except your apology until then" Chichi cried " Chichi" Goku said through one of king kai's telepathic communication lines. " Goku?" asked Chichi " Yes, I want you too wish me back to and don't worry about Gohan he's here with me" Goku said " Ok I'll tell Piccolo" said chichi "Bye, see you later Chichi" Goku said " Goodbye Goku" she replied  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
BACK AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
" Wow Gohan's energy disappeared if I knew better I'd say he's dead" Vegeta said quietly. " What was that Vegeta" Bulma asked " It's that boy, Kakorot's son he's dead" " Oh. My gosh and stop calling Goku Kakorot"  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Dragonball Wishes

Adventures on Planet Yamek  
  
CHAPTER THREE- THE TRAINING  
  
ON SNAKE WAY  
  
"Hello King Kai nice to meet you I was wondering if you would train me?" asked Gohan. King Kai knew he had to train Gohan or he might get beat up by Gohan so his answer was yes! King Kai said "For your first lesson you will learn a very hard technique called The Instant Transmission your father learned it on his way back from Namek after he defeated Frieza!" Then he learned to communicate with people far away in his head! Then he learned some great attacks and some more techniques.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------  
  
7 DAYS LATER ON EARTH AT THE SON HOUSE  
  
Piccolo returned back to the Son House with all seven dragonballs! Chichi screamed excitedly. The Great Dragon then shot up in the air! "I will grant you three wishes. What will be your first wish?" asked the Dragon " We would like the boy called Gohan revived to Earth" Piccolo said. Then Gohan appeared in front of the dragon! " Your wish has been granted. What will be your second wish?" asked the Dragon "We would like the man called Goku revived to Earth," said Piccolo. Goku then landed right where Gohan had landed! "Your wish has been granted. What will be your third wish," asked the Dragon "We wish that everyone who died when the twin towers fell to be revived," said Goten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


End file.
